


ghost amongst the living

by unquietteal



Series: beneath the skin [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietteal/pseuds/unquietteal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>too many years spent in freezing solitude will change you</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost amongst the living

Darling, I can see how you look around yourself: your disbelieving gaze and untrusting eyes; the way you hold yourself, wound tight like a spring waiting to be released. You’ll spin forever if you go, further and further away from me. And you’re all I want – now and always; but not like this. Your wariness and caution around others (around me) – it pains me to watch you like this. You’d be better alone, I know: too many years spent in freezing solitude will change you. And it has, my love; it has. But don’t think that I want you gone – never think that. That couldn’t be further from the truth: I want you too much, so much, and it’s tearing me in two. The force of my need; my craving for your stolen glances and whispered thoughts. It overpowers me, and I’m scared – terrified – of losing you (of losing you again). I won’t be able to bear watching you leave me once more; you slipping through my hands like the finest of sands (were you ever here at all). Your voice of spun silk over a knife’s edge – it’s a wonder you’re still here with me. But I hear your screams, in the middle of the darkness, and I’ve never once heard you laugh. Fragile like glass and storm-born eyes, you move with the shadows, disappearing in the soft morning light. And sweetheart, I would follow you anywhere – everywhere – but you’re walking where I can’t. Your smoky feet and smoky hands: they pass right through me; I can never catch you. I’m afraid of being left behind, left in this world of glaring brightness, and the contrast between us has never been clearer (don’t go).


End file.
